<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13: Christmas Photoshoot by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048509">Day 13: Christmas Photoshoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Single Father (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Alec looks a little like the photographer, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Joe sings lullabies, M/M, family photos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we get started?” Dave tells the group, pointing towards the background. “We can try a few things, but I thought maybe we could try holding the little ones first." Dave suggests</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13: Christmas Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late dad!” Daisy says, as she tries to get the pushchair through the door. “No worries darlin’, I know what getting a little one ready is like.” Alec tells her, cooing at Hazel who was laid in the pushchair. “Took us ages to convince Noah to put his Christmas jumper on. And even longer to get Joe out of bed.” He turns, waving at Joe who was giving Noah a quick snack so that he would behave for the photoshoot. “Matt sends his apologies. Couldn’t get the day off work.” She says, taking Hazel out of her pushchair. “Oh look at you, my angel.” She smiles, moving her up against her chest. “That .” She hums, bouncing Hazel as she walks over to the group. “Look at you Noah, all dressed up.” Joe looks to Daisy and then down at Hazel. “She’s getting so big now.” Joe smiles as the photographer comes back in. “Hello everyone, so I’m Dave.” Joe and Daisy look to the photographer before looking back to Alec but not saying anything. “What is it?” Alec looks a little confused. “Should we get started?” Dave tells the group, pointing towards the background. “We can try a few things, but I thought maybe we could try holding the little ones first." Dave suggests “Excuse. Mister.” Noah says, looking up at Dave. “Yes?” Dave asks, moving down to Noah’s level. “I’m a big boy now, I’m five.” He says holding an open hand a little too close to Dave’s face. “Of course you are.” Dave plays along, with a gentle smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour into the photoshoot was when the group started to get tired; Hazel started to cry when they started blowing the fake snow which caused Noah to start causing a fuss also. “It’s alright. Hey, are you hungry?” Daisy bounces Hazel a little, looking over to her dad. “I’m just going to go feed her.” Alec nods, trying to keep hold of Noah who was throwing a fit. “Dude, calm down.” He says, moving a hand to Noah’s head to stop him from hitting it. “I think we might need to go.” Alec looks to Joe and then to Dave. “I don’t think he’ll calm down anytime soon.” Joe comes over taking Noah from him. “Why don’t we look at those photos see if we can work with them?” Dave brings Alec over to the computer. “Papa?” Noah says looking up at Dave. “No buddy, I’m your papa.” Alec picks the boy up. “Sorry I don’t know why he…” Alec starts and then catches on. “You do look quite oddly alike.” Joe says, looking at the screen. “Oh that one is cute.” Joe leans to look at one of the photos. “See Noah and Hazel are looking happy, and none of our eyes are closed.” Joe points out. “And you aren’t doing your awkward smile.” Alec teases, pressing a kissing to the man’s cheek. “And you aren’t doing that thing where your mouth is a straight line.” Joe says back, connecting their hands. “I can send you a few of them, just need to get an email.” Dave tells them as Daisy comes back in the room, rubbing Hazel’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They turned out really great.” Alec says, Joe moving to sit down next to Alec who was looking at the christmas cards. “I still can’t believe that Daisy has a kid.” Alec looked over to Joe and was resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Sometimes I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be with you, to have Noah.” Joe says a little sleepily. Alec smiles gently, turning his head to kiss Joe before looking back to the cards. “How did you get Noah to calm down earlier?” Alec asks, wrapping his arm around the man’s neck so that he can play with his hair. “I just sang to him.” Joe says as if it's nothing. “He likes the beatles surprisingly enough.” Joe yawns, turning his head so that he can nuzzle into the older man’s neck. “We’ve had a busy day.” Alec says, scratching at the man’s neck. “Daddy! Papa!” Noah shouts from his room. “I’ll get it.” Joe sighs, standing up. “Probably just dropped Benji.” He says to Alec who stands too. “I’ll put on some tea.” He says as he watches Joe go into the boy’s room. “Hey, hey.” He can hear Joe over the monitor. “It’s alright buddy.” Alec watches Joe press a kiss to the boy’s forehead, tucking the koala under the covers with him. “</span>
  <span>Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise” He sings softly to the little boy watching as Noah starts to drift off again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>